


Loyauté

by Jokykiss



Category: One Piece
Genre: Civil War, Politics
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokykiss/pseuds/Jokykiss
Summary: Deux frères vont se retrouver au milieu d'un pays en proie à une lutte intestine. Ils ont tous les deux su trouver une famille sur ces mers dangereuses, mais les intérêts qu'ils servent divergent. Leur fraternité saura-t'elle résister au tumulte de la guerre ?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, ravie de voir que vous avez choisi de perdre un peu de votre temps ici ! Je n'ai pas écris depuis pfiooou pas mal d'années donc j'espère ne pas être rouillée. 
> 
> Cette fic est en cours d'écriture mais voilà déjà ce que je peux dire sur elle : je n'ai pas de rythme de parution précis, je tenterai de coller un maximum au personnage de base (et ne pas tomber dans le OOC même si ça paraît compliqué) et surtout les thèmes abordés seront assez adultes. Dites vous que c'est un genre de roman policier mais version grand banditisme/ pirate. Il y aura aussi tout un volé politique intérieur. Je vais tenter de rendre tout cela le plus crédible possible. Donc ne vous attendez pas à des deux ex machina ou des personnages qui rétament 5000 personnes d'un seul coup (Luffy on te PARLE). 
> 
> Je pense que le rating changera au fur et à mesure du temps selon la progression du récit. S'il y a la moindre erreur surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire !
> 
> Sur ces bons mots : ENJOY !

Chaque territoire d’empereur était composé avec une logique bien particulière. Big Mom ne prenait sous sa coupe que des îles réputées pour un ingrédient ou un savoir culinaire particulier. Kaïdo ne s’intéressait qu’à celles détenant un minerai ou une matière première exploitable et précieuse. Dans le cas de Barbe-blanche, il ne s’intéressait qu’à un certain type d’îles. C’étaient celles peuplées des oubliés, des parias, des rejetés. Des îles que le gouvernement mondial délaissait totalement et où les marines mettaient rarement les pieds. C’était là que s’établissait Barbe-blanche. En raison de cela, on l’appelait parfois « le petit père des peuples » .  
Ces îles acceptaient bon gré mal gré la protection d’empereurs des mers, car seule face à la menace pirate, elles ne tenaient plus. Les raids faisaient de nombreuses victimes dans les civils et souvent les dirigeants des pays étaient décriés pour leur manque de gestion des frontières ce qui fragilisait leur position. Les empereurs, en échange de quelques libertés dans le pays, permettaient de maintenir au loin les forbans et les voisins bellicistes.

Il y avait justement du mouvement sur une des îles du territoire de Barbe-blanche. Leurs hommes sur place leur avaient fait remonter le mois dernier leurs soupçons au sujet de l’installation d’une cellule révolutionnaire dans la capitale. Dans la même période, le dirigeant de la dite île avait également plusieurs fois sollicité l’aide de l’empereur afin que celui-ci lui apporte le soutien nécessaire pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis politiques. Le chef d’état craignait un complot contre lui, car ses adversaires, pourtant bien muselés, étaient devenus depuis quelques mois beaucoup plus virulents qu’à l’accoutumer. Ses appels à l’aide étaient restés sans réponse. Le grand Barbe-blanche ne faisait pas dans l’ingérence politique, il préférait laisser ça à des chiens fous comme Kaïdo. Trop de problèmes dans ce genre d’affaires, surtout qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de contrôler les retombées. Il laissait leur liberté aux dirigeants qu’ils protégeaient, que ceux-ci soient bons ou mauvais lui importaient peu.

Or, il y avait apparemment du nouveau. Un rapport leur était parvenu. Les révolutionnaires avaient fait tomber une à une les sources de revenues illégales du dirigeant et de son entourage. Déjà plusieurs ministres étaient sous le coup d’enquêtes parlementaires et les têtes ne tarderaient pas à tomber. Néanmoins, deux sources de revenus demeuraient : les casinos et les bordels qui appartenaient à Barbe-Blanche. En échange d’un pourcentage sur les bénéfices, qu’il gardait à son profit personnel bien entendu, le président avait assuré à l’empereur d’écarter tous curieux de ces établissements qui appartenaient à un immense réseau de blanchiment d’argent.  
Pour leur informateur, le but des révolutionnaires n’était pas réellement leur famille, mais le chef de l’état. Ils comptaient détruire ses sources de revenus afin de rendre impossible la corruption et l’achat du silence de témoins gênants. Le dirigeant ainsi mis en difficulté, les révolutionnaires favorisés, volontairement ou non, le chef de l’opposition que l’on pressentait être le prochain au pouvoir.

> \- Qu’en penses-tu Izo ? Fit Barbe-blanche à la lecture du rapport qu’il avait sous les yeux.

Izo : commandant de la 16e division de l’équipage. Chef du réseau de renseignements de l’empereur, il est à la charge d’amasser et échanger des informations susceptibles de nuire ou profiter à leur famille.

Le commandant resta pensif un moment, grattant sa légère barbe.

> \- Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? La manière forte, vite fait, bien fait ou la grande prudence ? Je préférais qu’on se débarrasse de cette histoire au plus vite, elle n’a que trop durée.
> 
> \- Avec n’importe quel autre groupe, j’aurai dit la manière forte… Mais le problème avec ces révolutionnaires, c’est qu’ils risquent de déguerpir comme des rats avant même que nous ayons un pied sur l’île. Si on veut leur régler leur compte autant rester discret.
> 
> \- Bien. Nous enverrons quelques hommes faire le ménage. Quelles sont leurs forces sur place ?
> 
> \- Je ne peux pas dire Père…
> 
> \- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas dire ? Combien d’hommes j’envoie sur place, la question est simple.
> 
> \- Je ne sais pas Père ! En fait, pour tout dire, nous n’avons aucune information à leur sujet.

Barbe blanche écarquilla les yeux d’étonnement. Son fils était à la tête d’un des meilleurs réseaux de renseignement sur les mers du globe. L’empereur avait tissé un contact sur chaque île qui maillait son territoire, avec chaque souverain en détresse qu’il avait aidé. Sans compter toutes les personnes prêtes à leur vendre la moindre information pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de l’empereur. Cela étoffait considérablement leur réseau. Les seuls moments où une information sur un groupe échappait à Izo, c’était que ce dernier était insignifiant.

> \- Comment cela se fait-il mon fils ? Toi qui sais toujours tout, tu vas me dire que ces nouveaux venus te sont passés sous le nez ?
> 
> \- Eh bien, fit Izo gêné, vous savez c’est un groupe dont on entend parler depuis quelques années, mais ils n’ont jamais laissé filtrer la moindre information. Ils leurs arrivent de commercer avec nous pour quelques armes ou produits rares, mais impossible de tirer la moindre info. Ils alignaient l’argent, prenaient la marchandise et disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Ils n’ont commencé à prendre réellement de l’importance il n’y a qu’un an. J’ai fait mes recherches dans l’Underground et tout le monde semble au même point sur leur cas… Une seule information tourne sur eux.
> 
> \- Laquelle ? Fit Barbe Blanche, intrigué.
> 
> \- Leur leader. Il y a un nom qui ressort toujours. Dragon, « le révolutionnaire ».
> 
> \- Dragon ? Un pseudonyme ?
> 
> \- Nous l’ignorons Père. Ce nom est tout ce que l’on sait de lui. Il en est de même pour ses fameux commandants. Des rumeurs courent sur leurs exploits mais peu de ceux qui les propagent en ont été témoins.
> 
> \- Hahahaha, tu trembles pour quelques rumeurs ? Depuis quand es-tu devenu un froussard ?

Izo tiqua à la provocation de son capitaine qui n’était pas toujours plein de tact.

> \- Ce n’est pas la lâcheté !

il était piqué dans son orgueil.

> \- C’est juste qu’on ne doit pas les sous-estimer. Le gouvernement bouge pas mal à cause de ce groupe et on raconte qu’ils ont rallié déjà plusieurs pays à leur grande cause.

Barbe-blanche resta silencieux. Il était circonspect. Le monde de la pègre était petit : c’était un entre-soi permanent dans les affaires, et cela était d’autant plus vrais entre les empereurs et leurs familles. Chacun connaissait l’autre, son territoire, ce qu’untel vendait, ce que l’autre achetait, les choses que l’on pouvait se permettre entre bandits et les limites à ne surtout pas dépasser. Or, dans ce monde souterrain se tenait depuis plusieurs années un groupe à part. En tant que réseaux mafieux, les pirates et autres bandits avaient généralement peu affaires avec les révolutionnaires. C’était un groupe qui n’agissait non pas pour son intérêt propre, mais pour une cause. Cela rendait donc leurs actions assez versatiles et imprévisibles, le pire défaut au monde aux yeux de la pègre. Un jour ils pouvaient acheter une grosse commande d’armes et le lendemain même en perturber le trafic. Barbe-blanche avait regardé de loin l’évolution de ce groupe, qui prenait grand soin à ne pas empiéter sur le territoire des empereurs. C’est en parti pour cela que le vieux loup de mer était pris au dépourvu : non seulement il ne savait rien de ces parasites sur son territoire mais en plus de cela, il n’en avait jamais eu le besoin jusqu’à maintenant. Des petits malins qui essayaient d’empiéter sur son territoire, il en avait botté un paquet. Ceux-là ne seraient pas bien différents.

> \- Izo, préviens tes hommes sur place que nous allons envoyer une équipe pour régler le problème. Révolutionnaire ou pas ce ne sont pas des petits merdeux qui vont faire la loi sur mon territoire. Si le casino est leur cible, ils doivent avoir très certainement déjà infiltré un ou deux de leurs agents sur place. On va régler ça en douceur, tu as raison. Jouer avec leurs propres règles. Bon boulot,fils.

En réponse, Izou s’inclina respectueusement pour le remercier avant de se retirer, laissant son capitaine seul dans ses pensées.

Barbe blanche s’inquiétait des répercussions de cette opération. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment et après tant d’années passées en mer, son instinct n’avait jamais failli. Pour lui tout d’abord. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire et avancer à l’aveugle n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Bien sûre, il était le grand Barbe blanche et personne ou presque ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui en termes de force physique ou d’influence. Mais ici il ne s’agissait pas de force. C’était bien plus subtil que cela. Dragon avait engagé avec lui une énorme partie d’échec où le perdant ne pouvait être que le peuple. Que le roi reste en éliminant ses adversaires ou qu’il tombe revenait au même pour eux. Soit les citoyens restaient asservis à un dictateur, mais demeuraient dans un environnement stable, soit c’était la révolution et là… Personne ne pouvait prédire ce qu’il pouvait se passer. Ce n’était pas qu’une question de gros sous et Barbe blanche le savait. Il eut un soupir. À chaque fois c’’étaient les mêmes qui trinquaient. Il s’enfila une longue gorgée de saké pour se réconforter. Il n’avait plus l’âge de s’enfoncer dans un tel merdier. Le vieux loup de mer réfléchit de toutes ses forces sur comment éviter un maximum de transformer le pays en brasier. Il y avait besoin de peu d’hommes, fort, mais qui sache rester discret. Avec une bonne connaissance du business et du territoire. Traditionnellement, c’était la 2e flotte qui avait la charge du boulot d’exécutant, mais avec la mort du précédent commandant, les choses se compliquaient. Il était obligé de confier ça un autre commandant. Haruta ? Non, trop jeune d’apparence. Il fallait quelqu’un de crédible dans un casino. Joz ? Trop remarquable. Izo était exclu d’office, envoyer son chef des renseignements sur le terrain revenait à l’offrir sur un plateau d’argent à ses ennemis, qui n’attendaient que cette occasion. Marco était son médecin attitré, trop précieux pour être envoyé dans une mission si délicate.

Un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Un homme coiffé d’une banane travaillé apparut dans l’entrebâillement.

> \- Père ? Je t’apporte ton repas dans ta chambre ou bien préfères-tu nous rejoindre dans le réfectoire ?

Le géant le fixa longuement. Thatch était un homme on ne peut plus normal d’apparence contrairement à ses pairs commandant qui avait tous plus ou moins un signe distinctif. La 4e flotte était celles qui gérer les cuisines de l’équipage, une fonction très logistique qui attirait moins l’attention que la flotte de renseignement ou d’armement. Il n’était pas faux de dire que le commandant était, malgré sa très grosse prime, le moins médiatisé de ses pairs. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du vieil homme :

> \- Fils, entre un instant, j’ai à te parler.

* * *

> \- Une mission d’infiltration ? Répéta Ace, abasourdi.
> 
>   
>  \- Shhh, le réprimanda Thatch, moins fort abruti, c’est top secret.

Ace s’excusa et Thatch reprit.

> \- Père m’a demandé de monter une petite équipe au sein de la deuxième division afin de remettre un peu d’ordre dans un de nos business. Partant ?

Les yeux d’Ace s’écarquillèrent d’excitation. Son intégration était encore récente et le jeune homme était désireux de montrer sa valeur à sa nouvelle famille.

> \- Carrément ! Mais… pourquoi moi ? Je suis encore un nouveau parmi vous, je…
> 
> \- Zehahaha, ça sera l’occasion d’apprendre les ficelles Ace !

Ace sursauta, n’ayant pas senti l’homme derrière lui s’approcher. Depuis qu’il avait officiellement accepté la marque de l’empereur, Thatch et Teach étaient devenus ses nounous attitrées. C’était pour mieux l’intégrer à ce qu’il paraît. Et aussi un peu pour le protéger (même si Ace ne l’avouerait jamais à haute voix). En effet, certains membres d’équipages avaient du mal à oublier sa centaine de tentatives de meurtres sur le capitaine. La moindre minute d’inattention et Ace finissait par - dessus bord. Bien sûr, toute tentative de meurtre entre membres étaient strictement interdites et fortement punis. Mais dans une tempête… disons qu’il y avait toujours des pertes malencontreuses. Des hommes qui se noyaient alors qu’ils étaient réputés bons nageurs, des balles de fusil qui finissaient dans le crâne du voisin lors de batailles sanglantes. Sur un bateau pirate, le danger était constant. La vigilance était de mise. Et Ace était parfaitement conscient de cela. Depuis toujours, il avait appris à vivre sur ses gardes, entouré de la haine de ses congénères. Ses tripes l’avaient toujours guidé à sa survie. Et elles n’arrivaient pas à se dérider quand Teach étaient dans les parages. Il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps prêt de cet homme, sans qu’il ne puisse s’expliquer pourquoi. Teach avait toujours été correct avec lui. Enfin correct. Pour un pirate, dirons-nous.

Incertain, Ace, lança un regard un peu paniqué à Thatch.

> \- Hahaha, ne t’inquiète pas, Marshall est dans le coup aussi ! Manque plus que Saber et on est au complet. Moins on est, mieux ça sera. Le départ est dans deux jours. Tiens–toi prêt le bleu.

Ace se renfrogna, boudeur. Il détestait être traité comme un gamin ! Il avait été à la tête d’un équipage merde. Face à sa moue adorable, Thatch lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant à plein poumon.

Il saurait faire ses preuves.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette aventure. On avance assez lentement, je dois l'avouer. Pour tout dire, le chapitre 2 et 3 était supposé n'en former qu'un dans mon découpage des scènes. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, la scène d'introduction et devenue... ça. Donc oui ça ralentit le rythme de l'histoire. Je pense que le chapitre 3 sera plus dynamique niveau révélation et relations entre personnages. Mais bon ça on s'en fou, c'est des problèmes d'auteurs, allez bonne lecture et à une prochaine !

> \- Fallait qu’on débarque en pleine saison des pluies, se lamenta Saber

L’île avait un climat tropical qui rendait la chaleur moite et étouffante. Leurs vêtements semblaient être comme une seconde peau à cause de la pluie torrentielle qui tombait depuis plusieurs jours sur le pays d’Hujan. 

> \- Tu vas tenir le coup gamin ? fit Thatch jetant un regard en biais à Ace juste derrière lui. 

Ace eût un sourire poli envers son commandant : 

> \- C’est pas une petite pluie qui va mettre hors-service commandant !
> 
> \- Zehahaha, c’est quand même pas de chance Ace, que tes pouvoirs soient atténués en cas de fortes pluies, se moqua Teach

Ace lui lança un regard noir. Il était particulièrement épidermique aux remarques que pouvaient faire son compagnon. Heureusement pour le gros tas en face de lui, son expérience à la tête d’un équipage l’avait rendu moins prompt à envoyer son poing au premier qui jouait avec ses nerfs. Teach eut un sourire narquois. 

> \- Arrête un peu d’embêter le nouveau tu veux, dit Thatch, faites plutôt attention où vous mettez les pieds, fit-il en coupant une grande liane. Ils eurent à peine le temps de tous passer qu’elles bloquaient déjà à nouveau le chemin.

Ils avaient débarqué sur une plage isolée de toutes civilisations, entourée d’une jungle dense. Impossible d’y voir à plus de 3 mètres. Les lianes formaient des murs infranchissables à certains endroits, comme des sacs de nœuds. Les arbres immenses semblaient habités par diverses créatures toutes plus mortelles les unes que les autres. Plusieurs félins leur étaient déjà littéralement tombés dessus. Malheureusement pour ces pauvres bestioles, les pirates ne faisaient pas dans la sauvegarde animale. Au sol, ce n’était pas mieux. Ils sentaient régulièrement des corps les frôler et la pluie avait rendu la terre boueuse et glissante. 

> \- Putain commandant si je croise cet enculé, je vous jure que j’lui fais sa fête. Comme ose-t-il nous faire ça à nous l’enf…Se mit à hurler Saber
> 
>   
>  \- Calme-toi, je suis sûre qu’il a une bonne excuse…Il a plutôt intérêt, rajouta quelques instants plus tard le chef du petit groupe. 
> 
>   
>  \- Tu es sûre qu’il y avait un guide prévu au moins Thatch ? Demanda Teach. 
> 
>   
>  \- Bien sûr que oui ! Père, me l’a lui-même confirmé. 

Afin que les missions de ses fils se déroulent le mieux possible, Barbe blanche demandait toujours à ses sbires sur place d’envoyer un homme issu du coin pour guider ses équipes et les tenir au courant des us et coutumes du pays. Inutile de provoquer un outrage embarrassant qui ne leur apporterait que plus de problèmes. En débarquant 4 heures plus tôt, les pirates avaient donc attendu qu’on vienne les chercher. Deux heures plus tard, lassés, ils décidèrent de se mettre en route, maudissant leur guide inexistant sur plusieurs générations.

Les voilà désormais à devoir explorer une terre inconnue dans l’espoir de trouver une trace de civilisation. Le bateau et l’équipage qui les avaient accompagnés à l’aller ne pouvaient pas les emmener plus loin, ou même à un autre port, au risque de se faire repérer. Ils ne savaient absolument pas si les autres accès abordables du pays étaient sous leur contrôle ou bien officieusement sous la surveillance de leurs ennemis. 

> \- Commandant attention ! 

De la lame de son couteau, Ace dévia la fléchette qui se précipitait à pleine vitesse sur la nuque exposée de son supérieur. Elle avait une étrangère couleur violette qui n’avait rien de rassurant. Dès qu’elle toucha le sol, tout ce qui était autour d’elle se mit à pourrir, complètement mort. Tout le monde se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, les nerfs déjà à vif à cause de leur environnement. Ce genre de chose n’était pas supposé arriver, ils n’étaient pas en territoire ennemi ! 

> \- Là-haut,regardez !

Une ombre était tapie dans le feuillage des arbres et semblait les espionner. 

> \- Chopez-moi ce fils de pute ! Ordonna le commandant. 

Avant même qu’ils n’aient pu effectuer un geste, l’ombre disparut à travers les arbres. Impossible de la poursuivre à travers cette jungle. 

> \- Merde ! Jura Ace

Ils eurent beau vider le chargeur de leurs pistolets en direction de l’ombre, rien n’y fit. Aucun d’eux n’était des as du revolver et la poudre des canons s’étaient en plus imprégnés de l’humidité ambiante, rendant les armes inutilisables. Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants, attentifs aux bruits alentour. Les gouttes de pluie sur la végétation créaient un bourdonnement incessant en arrière-plan, ne donnant aucun répit à leur esprit. Leurs cheveux dégoulinaient et leur collaient au visage, car ils les portaient tous plus ou moins long. Thatch et Ace avaient dû même les attacher en chignon pour éviter d’être trop gêné.

Ils décidèrent de reprendre la route avant que la nuit ne tombe, car ils n’avaient pas prévu de se perdre et n’avaient avec eux aucun matériel de confort. Dormir sur de la boue ou dans un arbre infesté de serpents, merci, mais non merci. La fatigue du voyage accumulait à l’effort physique qu’ils faisaient depuis plusieurs heures commença à se faire sentir et l’agacement gagnait chacun d’eux. Ace se sentait doublement inutile car non seulement il ne pouvait pas attaquer leurs ennemis mais il ne pouvait même pas utiliser son pouvoir pour ouvrir le chemin, obligeant ses camarades à mettre tous leurs efforts dans le dégagement de ces fichues lianes qui tentaient presque de les emprisonner parmi elles. Ne décrochant pas un mot, concentré, le seul bruit provenant du petit groupe étaient leurs souffles de plus en plus erratiques et celui de la lame de Thatch et Saber qui se débattaient contre la végétation.

Ils ruminaient leurs pensées tout en se concentrant sur là où ils posaient les pieds. Aucun d’eux ne prêta attention à ce qui se tramait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Une autre fléchette tomba à leurs pieds, provenant de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d’un seul homme, cherchant d’où l’attaque était originaire, mais la végétation formait une excellente cachette. Des fléchettes continuèrent de les frôler, voire même d’atteindre leur cible dans le cas d’Ace (qui remercia Davy Jones pour son logia). Le sol autour d’eux commença immédiatement à pourrir et à dégager une fumée violette peu engageante. Saber se mit à avoir une violente quinte de toux, comme s’il essayait de faire ressortir tout ce qu’il venait d’inhaler. Aussitôt, les deux anciens du groupe activèrent leur fluide perceptif, les muscles tendus comme des bêtes sauvages prises au piège. 

  
Un regard leur suffit à se comprendre : ils étaient cernés. 

> \- Faut pas qu’on reste croupir ici, allez la bleusaille bougez-vous, hurla Thatch.

Le petit groupe se mit en route au pas de course, le fluide perceptif toujours à plein régime. Le commandant utilisa son couteau qui servait habituellement à couper des monstres marins pour créer un chemin parmi les lianes. Teach couvrait leurs arrières pendant la fuite. Il tira comme un fou dans les feuillages, là où son fluide le guidait. Soudain, une masse s’écrasa du haut d’un arbre et s’écrasa dans un bruit sourd. 

Les yeux de son assaillant s’écarquillèrent d’excitation :

> \- J’en ai touché un ! ENFIN !

Il se précipita aussitôt sur sa proie tombée au sol, exposée à tous les sévices qu’il pourrait lui faire subir. Il s’approcha, les yeux brillants, un sourire fou collé aux lèvres. Au même moment, Ace, qui était auprès de Saber pour voir son état, se retourna pour voir comment son compagnon s’en tirait. Le couteau brandit haut dans les airs, Teach s’apprêtait à achever le malheureux. La forme recroquevillée aux pieds de Teach était un jeune homme à peine plus vieux que Luffy, paralysé par la peur et la douleur de sa blessure à la jambe. Teach mesurant plus de 2m, il ressemblait à un énorme ours prêt à s’abattre sur sa proie. Le géant abaissa son couteau dans un cri bestial, une lueur d'excitation au fond des yeux. Ace voulu l’arrêter, totalement contre l’idée de tuer quelqu’un qui avait à peine dû découvrir la puberté. Il commença à faire demi-tour en direction de Teach au moment où ce dernier se prit une flèche dans le flanc.

> \- Teach !

Ace s'arrêta, choqué. Son cri attira l’attention de Thatch et Saber qui stoppèrent leurs courses. Teach tituba comme sonné, sa main sur la blessure que l’on venait de lui infliger. Il fixa un moment sa main ensanglantée, les yeux hébétés. Le sang d’Ace ne fit qu’un tour et il lança un point ardent en direction des arbres, mais il put à peine produire quelques flammèches avant que celles-ci ne soient étouffées sous la pluie. Il jura. À l’arrière, Saber mitrailla à l’aveugle tout ombre suspecte tandis que Thatch se précipita sur leur compagnon blessé dans l’optique de l’emporter loin d’ici. 

> \- Ace, viens m'aider !

Leurs ennemis semblèrent plus déterminés. Des flèches se plantèrent dans les arbres environnants, les visant clairement. Quelques cris de douleur se firent entendre çà et là, montrant que Saber faisait mouche.

Ils prirent la fuite.

* * *

La situation était totalement imprévue. Les populations locales des territoires accueillaient généralement chaleureusement les pirates de Barbe-Blanche qu'elles considéraient comme leur bienfaiteur. Ce genre de scène était extrêmement rare et généralement immédiatement réprimé par les autorités du pays. Les pirates n'avaient même pas à bouger le petit doigt.

La pluie continua de tomber dru et le poids de leur sac se mit à peser lourd sur les épaules de chacun. Ace, qui était doublement écrasé par le sac de Teach, ruminait dans son coin incapable de réprimer sa colère.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de candide. Il avait passé son enfance dans une déchetterie géante à ramasser de quoi survivre, très jeune il avait été confronté à la cruauté des hommes. Il n'était pas rare que parmi les déchets, il retrouve parfois le corps d'une personne qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Il avait vu ce qui se passait dans certains baraquements, les hurlements de détresse de certaines femmes. Ou de filles. Lorsqu'il avait pris la mer, il avait été témoin de la violence que représentait l'âge d'or de la piraterie pour les civils. Il n'en détesta d'ailleurs que davantage son géniteur. Il en avait vu beaucoup et en avait fait beaucoup. Mais il s'était promis de ne jamais devenir une des bêtes sauvages qu'il voyait sombrer autour de lui. Il s'était promis de rester humain. Le comportement de Teach quelques instants plus tôt ressemblait à celui de ces hommes. Il savait que Teach faisait partie des membres historiques de l’équipage et qu’à ce titre il avait droit presque à autant de respect que n’importe quel commandant, mais s’était trop pour Ace. Jamais il ne pourrait montrer du respect à une personne qui pouvait se montrer aussi sauvage avec un enfant.

Il continua de ruminer un long moment, les nerfs à vif, prêts à dégainer au moindre bruit suspect. La pluie qui le trempait jusqu'aux os n'arrangeait rien à son état. Il sentait son fruit du démon lutter contre son ennemi naturel et cela l'amenuisait considérablement, bien qu'il ait dit le contraire à ses camarades. Hors de question de paraître faible devant ses nouveaux frères. Devant quiconque d'ailleurs.

> \- Putain, Marshall, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir pour une fois ? s'écria tout à coup Saber en se bouchant le nez
> 
> \- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

Thatch et Saber étaient sous les aisselles de cet énorme titan, à tenter de le porter pour que le sang n’engorge pas ses bandages de fortune. Après quelques reniflements de la part de tout le monde, tous en sont venus au même constat.

> \- Teach, t'es vraiment un porc à te lâcher n'importe quand comme ça. T'as un cadavre coincé dans le cul ou quoi, l'odeur est infecte ! se plaignit Thatch en se bouchant les narines.
> 
> \- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi. Si ça se trouve, c'est Ace.

Le susnommé serra la mâchoire, déjà bien énervé sans qu'il n'ait besoin qu'on en rajoute.

> \- Je ne suis pas connu pour être le porc de l'équipage moi !
> 
> \- Zehahahaha, se mit à rire l'ancien, comme par fierté devant un tel surnom, attribué à cause de ses manières ignobles sur le Moby.
> 
> \- Te fout pas de notre gueule, Teach _**,** _ on sait que c'est toi : ça chlingue le mort !

Le grand barbu continua de rire à pleins poumons, pas plus dérangé que ça. Ils continuèrent leur route, pressés d'arriver à destination. Les blagues continuèrent à fuser au sujet de Teach et de ses flatulences incontrôlées et ils s'enfoncèrent dans cette jungle immense en continuant de discuter. L'odeur disparut en s'éloignant. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le réflexe de lever la tête. Pourtant, ils auraient ainsi pu savoir que Teach disait vrai. Pendu sur un mur de lianes, les bras en croix, se trouvait le cadavre d'un homme dont le visage violacé le rendait méconnaissable.

La langue pendante sur une mâchoire édentée et les yeux révulsés, le pauvre homme semblait avoir vécu une longue agonie. Autour de sa gorge s’étaient enroulées tout un tas de lianes. Dans son malheur, il avait souillé son pantalon. Un liquide marron avait glissé le long de sa jambe jusqu'à ses chaussures. La moiteur ambiante avait empiré l’odeur et attiré les mouches. Une d'entre elles, plus vaillante que les autres, pris place dans la bouche ouverte de la carcasse et s'enfonça le long du tunnel noir, ressortant par la cavité ouverte au niveau de son ventre d’où pendaient un tas gluant et malodorant qui avaient été des intestins. Ils semblaient avoir éclaté, mais vers l’intérieur du corps. Une explosion inversée. Ils dégageaient l’odeur que tout intestin est supposé dégagée mais mélangée à quelque chose qui rendait le tout plus ignoble encore. Les intestins étaient en plein pourrissement alors que le corps était encore raide. Sur la peau du torse juste au-dessus se mélangeaient des croûtes de sang séché et des éclaboussures violettes peu identifiables.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la ville, dans l’immense château qui surplombait le pays, un petit garçon attendait impatiemment que son père rentre. Ses petits yeux frétillaient d'une excitation mal contenue et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge. Il était fier de son père, car il avait été choisi pour guider les bienfaiteurs de l'île le matin même.

Il lui avait promis de tout lui raconter en rentrant.


End file.
